Natsume Hyuuga II
by The Random Artist
Summary: Little Yoichi really did try to be nice to others since his precious Mikan-nee told him so. But the girl was just so... annoying! A nice little one-shot about Yoichi and how much he hates he loves an idiot. Natsume Hyuuga II, much?


**Summary: **

Little Yoichi really did try to be nice to others since his precious Mikan-nee told him so. But the girl was just so... annoying! A nice little one-shot about Yoichi and how much he hates he loves an idiot. Natsume Hyuuga II, much?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I do own this one-shot, so that means something, right? :)

_Random Artist Publishing House presents to you..._

**Natsume Hyuuga II  
****By CARohanne**

He hated her.

A frown was on the silver-haired boy's handsome face. He hated her so much that he just wanted to send all of his demons after her and see her cry. An evil glint appeared in his grey-green eyes. Then he'll enjoy every second of it.

Yoichi knew that his Mikan-nee will get angry at him for hating someone, most of all a girl, but he couldn't help it. She was just so... annoying. She was exactly the type of girl he didn't like; childish, loud, and a complete idiot. Mikan-nee was an exception.

She always talked about the weirdest things and kept on following (more like stalking) him everywhere he went. And worst of all; she kept on claiming that she was his best friend.

But, unfortunately for him, she got away with it. He wondered at why it was just so _convenient_ for her to have the daydream alice. But then, being her, she forgets to use it so that's convenient for _him _that she's an idiot_._

Because he hated the way she teases him all the time about his gray hair and grimace (he was smiling) that made him seventy years older than his eight years. That when he was already trying to be nice (at least in his opinion), she'd butt in, telling them all about him as if she knew him (which she _so_ does not).

The way her light brown hair was always in two braids and tied by colorful ribbons, on her lips was always a smile. The way that she'd laugh at anything, smile at everything, and talk so loud. And also how her big baby blue eyes always possessed innocence, joy, and complete stupidity to Yoichi.

How much he wished he'd just leave him alone so he wouldn't catch her hag germs (which DO exist). Because she always stays near him, asking him stupid questions like "How did you get your hair to be grey?" and "Can't you smile?" He shook his head in disgust at her foolishness.

Oh, and how could he almost forget her most idiotic one of all; "Yoichi-kun, why do you think the sky is so blue when you're happy, and then it's dark when you're sad?" She asked that once while they were seating on their table (curse Narumi-sensei!) looking out the window. Come on, how any more moronic could a person get? Blue when you're happy, black when you're sad? He hoped that the stupid was contagious.

But before he could think anymore about how much he hated her, a shrill high-pitched voice called his name. He cringed as the girl he hated with all his heart bounced up to him. "Hiya, Yoichi-kun! What do you want to do today, bestie?" He scowled. "I told you for the twenty-third time already (he counted) that YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND, let alone my _best_ friend."

She pouted cutely. (Did he just think that? No, no way. That was just the sun in his eyes) "Mou, Yoichi, you're so mean." But her face lightened up again. "But if that's the way you show your feelings, then I'll take it!" He rolled his eyes. "You really are a sucker for punishment, aren't you?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I know you're just saying that. You're my best friend, after all, so I should know that you're actually saying _'Course we're best friends!'_ Ne, You-chan?" she added, cheerfully teasing him with that ridiculous nickname.

He growled, but his face remained devoid of any emotion. She laughed. "See, You-chan? Now all you need to do is do your little grimace that you keep on telling me is a smile." His face remained stoic. She pouted again. "Hm, because;" she said "You smile like this." she pulled up the corners of his mouth with her hands and nodded to herself.

And Yoichi snapped. She screamed as dozens of faceless spirits started chasing her. He smiled to himself. Finally, success had never given him so much peace of mind.

But his happiness was short-lived when she looked behind her shoulder, not with tears, but with a childish smile. "I still think this means _'You're my bestest friend in the whole world.'_" and she smiled and started screaming again when she saw one of the spirits reach out a bony hand for her.

And he wanted so much to hit his head on the wall, because, no matter what, he still lost to that idiot. Augh, he hated her!!!

Yoichi Hijiri hated Aiko Nori with his whole soul.

He loathed her because she made him smile more than anyone else. He despised that she was the only one who could make him talk so freely. He abhored the way she made his heart skip a bit when he sees her. He hated how she made his sky a brilliant blue with her smile.

* * *

**A/N**): Hehe, I love Yoichi and how much he's like Natsume! And, yes, I also think Aiko is a bit too happy. Well, she's my character and I wanted her personality to be a lot like Mikan's, except that she's more mischievous and smarter. Its just that Yoichi doesn't see the double meaning to her words.

And besides, I'll need this as a basis for my other story, _Strawberry Delight_ as Yoichi's childhood sweetheart. (Awww!)

Oh, here's some info about her alice: Aiko can give people daydreams that she creates in her mind, to distract them for a while. Sometimes it can be so vivid that they mistake it for memories, but she rarely uses it on people (unless for pranks).

This is, by the way, edited, since I came across it the other day and thought it needed some improvment. Because even I thought it was kind of lame.

But please read and review! Reviews make me happy, and me being happy means a hundred Yoichi plushies for those who do!


End file.
